


Two-Man Team

by lucianowriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Engagement discussions, Filler scenes, Fluff, M/M, meet the parents, pre-The Hike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Patrick decides to ask David to marry him and so he gets input from his parents and Stevie. David spends some quality time with Patrick's mother.As long as I got you and meMoving through this world as a two-man teamI'll always have everything I need- You and Me by James TW





	Two-Man Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoob2222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/gifts).



“Well, you made everything ok.” Patrick smiles up at David as they finish out their slow dance. 

 

This birthday was the best birthday Patrick has ever had and he doesn’t want it to ever end. The man before him did something selfless and beautiful for him, even if things got a bit messy with his parents. His parents. Patrick had been so relieved after telling them all about his relationship with David that he had failed to really chat with them. They had left before he could say goodbye.

 

“I think we should go by the motel real quick,” Patrick tells David as they both fasten their seatbelts. “I didn’t get the chance to tell my parents good night.”

 

“You could just call them.” David points out, his look evidence that the motel is the last place he wants to go tonight.

 

“David. I haven’t seen them in months and they came all this way for me. It’s the least I could do.” Patrick puts his foot down, leaving no opportunity for David to convince him otherwise.

 

“Fine! I guess it wouldn’t hurt for me to pick up a bit more of my skin care products. The ones at your place are running low.” David compromises because deep down he loves that Patrick is so close to his parents.

 

“Thank you, David.” Patrick smiles and grabs David’s hand in his. 

 

The two remain silent for the rest of the very short drive to the motel. David plays with Patrick’s fingers as he drives. There is a tight feeling in Patrick's chest that isn’t uncomfortable. In fact, it is the best feeling he has ever felt. Patrick starts to wonder if this is what forever feels like. He knows that he loves David, but up until today he had no idea just how much he could see himself with David for years to come. They could very well become the next Moira and Johnny Rose. A love story that stands the test of time.

 

Patrick pulls his hand from David’s as they pull into the motel parking lot. He looks over at David and falls in love with him all over again. The dark haired man is nervously fiddling his free hand through his hair and biting his lip. Not for the first time in his life, Patrick wonders what is going on in David’s head. 

 

“I’ll just say a quick goodbye and then we can head back to my place.” Patrick leans over and places a quick peck on David’s cheek before they both climb out of the car.

 

Patrick watches David disappear into his family’s rooms before heading over to Number 3. As he approaches he sees the light is still on, which means his parents are still awake. Suddenly his nerves return. It seems silly at first, especially considering he already told them he was gay. Then he realizes it’s because there is something else weighing on his mind that he wants to talk out with his parents. With a sigh, Patrick reaches out and knocks on the door. 

 

The door swings open almost immediately to reveal his father standing before him in his pajamas and his mother sitting over on the bed, clearly about to change her clothing.

 

“Patrick! Is everything okay?” Marcy immediately stands up, concern lacing her face.

 

“No, mom. Everything is fine. I just wanted to come by and talk with you guys some more.” Patrick nervously looks at his feet, shuffling them as he waits for an invitation inside.

 

“Well, son, come on in. You can always talk to us.” Clint steps aside and sweeps his arm to gesture his son inside.

 

Patrick steps in and awkwardly tried to decide where he is going to sit. Does he sit on the bed close to his mother or at the table and chair to give himself some distance? Unable to decide he just starts to pace. His courage is shot, but he knows that this is a conversation best talked about in person. And he refuses to let time pass and miss out on the right moment for months as he did with his relationship with David. 

 

“I’m in love with David.” Patrick figures this is the easiest place to start.

 

“We know. It’s wonderful honey.” Marcy interjects, her face filled with warmth and love. Patrick uses that feeling to fuel him through what he wants to say next.

 

“We’ve been together for almost a year and a half now. But it feels like longer. David makes me feel like I’ve always known him. With him, everything just feels right. I’m the best version of me when I’m with him.” Patrick pauses briefly to cross the room and sit next to his mother, his father is sitting at the table now. 

 

“I know this is all sudden for you guys, but for me, it’s been a lifetime of happiness. Tonight when I walked through that door I felt David’s love and support surrounding me. I knew I had to tell you guys about us and that it could possibly change things, and David was there as a silent comfort. I realize now that I want to have that feeling every single day for the rest of my life.”

 

“You will always have our support and love, son. We love David,” his father finally jumps in.

 

“I know. And I’m grateful for that. But, I mean I want that from David. Always.” Patrick grabs his mother’s hand and smiles as he says what he came to say, “I think I’m going to ask David to marry me.” 

 

His mother doesn’t say a word, instead, she wraps him up in her arms. The two Brewers exchange hugs and cry onto each other’s shoulders. They remain in their embrace for what feels like hours but is actually only a few minutes.

 

“I know that we’ve been down this road before with Rachel. But I swear to you, this time is different.” Patrick pulls away and wipes his tears.

 

“Patrick. I want to tell you something and I want you to just sit there and listen, ok?” Marcy begins, giving her son a stern but soft look.

 

Patrick just nods in response.

 

“When you told us you were going to marry Rachel I smiled and celebrated along with you because I wanted to believe it was what you wanted. However, I knew deep down that you were only doing it because you thought you had to after so many years together. I could see it in your eyes that this was actually the last thing you wanted to do.” Marcy begins, “I have only witnessed you and David together for less than a day and already I can tell that with him everything is different, better. He makes you the man you were always meant to be. I know now that if you get engaged to David there is actually going to be a wedding because your heart isn’t complete without him.”

 

"Mom -" Patrick starts but his voice cracks from the weight of all the emotion attached.

 

"We love you and will always support you. No matter what." Clint suddenly chimes in. Patrick is so grateful his family is so supportive of him.

 

"What do you love about David?" Patrick's mom's question causes him to take pause.

 

He immediately thinks of David balking at the suggestion of compromise. Even though David's stubbornness occasionally got annoying it was the one thing that Patrick loves the most about him.

 

"His unwillingness to compromise." Patrick smiles to himself. 

 

"Most people would classify that as something they can't stand about their partner," Clint once again chimes in.

 

"At times it does get in the way and I get frustrated. But even when I'm annoyed I can't help but love it. David never backs down from what he believes in unless he sees a good cause to do so." Patrick turns to his father and explains.

 

"I also love that he wears sweaters as an armor for the world but when he's most comfortable, which is usually around me or his family, he allows himself to lower that armor and only wear a t-shirt."

 

"And the way his hair looks perfect just after he wakes up because it's his most natural look, even though he would disagree. Or that he hides behind a wall of hopelessness yet every once in a while it slips up and he shows me that he does believe in a future here and with me."

 

"But most importantly I love that he is protective of those he loves. He tries to hide it with snark and feigned disinterest but really he would die for any one of us in his close, small circle." As Patrick finishes he realizes that he's never spoken any of these things out loud. 

 

It feels good seeing others hear these things and react with love and kindness. He could already tell that his mom loved David without having spent any time with him. And his father is looking at Patrick with a sense of pride like he's never displayed before.

 

"We should do breakfast tomorrow. I want to officially meet David." Marcy finally says. 

 

Just as Patrick is about to respond, his phone pings with a text from David.

 

**_To_ ** _ : Patrick _

_ Hey. I'm waiting for you in the car. No rush. _

 

**_From:_ ** _ Patrick _

_ David. Did you go in my phone again? The name has been changed to "oh great one" _

 

**_To:_ ** _ Patrick _

_ Wow, you think I'm great?! You too big guy. _

 

**_From:_ ** _ Patrick _

_ *eye roll emoji*  _

_ I'll be out soon. Just saying good night. _

 

Patrick looks up from his phone. "I really should go. I love you guys. Thank you."

 

"We only want what's best for you," Clint replies, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

 

Marcy grabs Patrick's hand, "It's clear that David is what's best for you. Good night baby."

 

The three exchange hugs and then Patrick makes his exit.

 

**********

 

The next morning, David is awake before Patrick which is extremely rare. He silently watches his boyfriend huff out a breath in his sleep. It's a happy sigh, as evidenced by the smile on Patrick's face.

 

David knew he was awake because of the huge ball of anxiety sitting in the pit of his stomach. He's never done the whole "meet the parents" thing before. And while he technically met Marcy and Clint the day before he hadn't spent an extended period of time with them as Patrick's boyfriend. Patrick had insisted they already loved David, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was always in people's ability to continue loving him the more they knew him.

 

What if by the end of breakfast Patrick's parents want nothing to do with him? He knows that Patrick loves him, but he also loves his family. Such a rift between the two parties would eventually lead them to break up.

 

It's decided, David will attend this breakfast but reveal little to nothing about himself so as to avoid the inevitable. He will let Patrick do all the talking. Yes, that seems to be the best course of action. The less Mr. and Mrs. Brewer know about David Rose the better.

 

“You’re thinking so loudly it woke me up. Come here.” Patrick mumbles from his position next to David. The younger man hasn’t even fully woken up but, his arm is up ready to pull David into an embrace. 

 

“What if they don’t like me?” David rarely allows himself to be vulnerable, but Patrick has shown him that he can be trusted.

 

“They’ll love you because I love you.” Patrick quickly reassures David before kissing him on the side of his forehead. “Come on. Let’s sleep some more, it’s not quite time to get up.”

 

David silently agrees by snuggling in closer to his boyfriend. However, when Patrick starts to doze off once more David sighs. He knows that sleep is officially dead for him. It’s just as well because watching Patrick eases his anxiety more than any of his boyfriend’s words ever could. Patrick makes everything better.

 

An hour later, David is putting the finishing touches on his hair when Patrick saunters up behind him with a smirk. He places a kiss on David’s cheek and wraps his arms around his chest.

 

“It looks fine. Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

 

“Fine is not perfect. I need it to be perfect.” David agonizes as one hair refuses to be tamed. 

 

Patrick turns David around to distract him from a fruitless task. “We really should go if we want any amount of time to eat before we open the store. Besides, you look perfect to me.”

 

“Well, you’re biased. So I don’t trust you in the slightest.” David scoffs, trying really hard to turn back around and take up his task once more.

 

“Nope. Let it go, David.” Patrick states, holding his ground and practically dragging David from the bathroom towards the front door. 

 

The drive over to the motel is a silent one. David is stressing once more about spending time with Patrick’s parents and Patrick is silently holding David’s hand to reassure him. David wants so bad for the Brewers to accept him as Patrick has because it would mean that Patrick isn’t crazy. Maybe, just maybe there is something worth loving about David. 

 

“Patrick! Good morning sweetheart!” Marcy greets them the moment they step out of the car. Patrick locks the car and waits for David to come around so that they can link hands once more. 

 

“Morning mom. Dad.” Patrick smiles at his mom and nods to his dad. The group then starts off towards the center of town. 

 

“So, Patrick how is the store doing?” Clint asks, breaking the silence that falls.

 

“It’s doing really well.” Patrick concedes to his father.

 

“We sold out of body milk this week, which is a new record.” David tries to jump into the conversation. After all, it is technically his store even if he doesn’t fully understand the boring business side of things.

 

“Body milk?!” Clint asks, clearly perplexed by all of who David is. David drops his head and focuses on the ground instead. Back to the original plan. No talking.

 

Patrick gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. “We could just show you the store before heading over to eat. A quick drop in.” 

 

“Can’t we wait until after breakfast? The store isn’t going anywhere and Patrick promised me pancakes.” David gives the Brewer men a scoff.

 

“So it’s settled then. I would much rather eat first and then see the store. So I’ll go with David while you guys do boring business stuff.” Marcy jumps in to prevent what she must perceive as a fight brewing. She pulls David closer to her with a smile, “Besides it’s better to tell Patrick stories without him there.”

 

“Don’t believe a word she says.” Patrick gives David a warning glance before kissing him.

 

“Is splitting up really necessary?” David protests, what now seems to be a done deal. “I was only kidding about eating.”

 

“David, we both know that’s a lie.” Patrick’s knowing smile warms David’s heart. He can’t believe that the man before him is his, for as long as he wants him. Which right now is looking to be forever. 

 

“Besides, my mom is completely harmless. You’ll be perfectly safe without me.” Patrick adds.

 

“So, not Moira Rose level parenting then.” David quips, he is trying to be sassy but his nerves make the joke fall flat.

 

“Oh no, only Moira Rose could be Moira Rose level,” Patrick concludes before planting another kiss on David’s lips and walking away with his father. 

 

“Don’t worry David. I am excited to talk to you and find out more about the man who stole my Patrick’s heart.” Marcy states sweetly, oddly reminding David of Patrick. Now he knows where Patrick gets his calming nature from.

 

The two enter Cafe Tropical. Twyla is working hard to serve the 4 other patrons. David directs Marcy to a booth table that has a full view of the street out front. He wants to be able to watch for Patrick.

 

“Oh wow,” Marcy exclaims as Twyla brings over menus for them. David smirks at her reaction.

 

“Cafe Tropical where you can get just about any type of food under the sun, and trust none of it.” David doesn’t even open his because he knows what he’s getting. Eggs and bacon with home fries.

 

“After such a glowing recommendation I don’t know why I’ve ever eaten anywhere else.” Marcy volleys back almost immediately. At that moment, David realizes that his soul already trusts her and likes her. 

 

David laughs and the two settle in, a comfortable silence settling in with them.

 

“I know what I am getting.” Marcy finally states, folding the menu back up. 

 

As if on cue, Twyla comes over and the pair give her their food orders. She grabs their menus and tells them with a smile that the cooks will do their best to cook their orders.

 

“Is she always this honest?” Marcy remarks as Twyla walks away.

 

“Yes. Though, I’m not sure she always realizes the things she says to the customers," David replies. “On our first date, she told us that she’d scraped most of the freezer burn off of the mozzarella sticks we ordered. And that the sticks would lose their shape if taken to go.” 

 

Marcy smiles as she listens to David talk. He doesn’t know what he was worried about before. Marcy is just as calming and easy to talk to as Patrick is; there is nothing David needs to worry about.

 

“So, David.” Marcy starts but then pauses for effect. “What drew you to my son?”

 

David is taken aback, though not surprised. He assumes that most “meet the parents” situations require a form of this question. He takes some time to really think about how he wants to answer it. 

 

"His confidence. From the moment I met him, he exuded this level of confidence that I'd never experienced before. To be honest, at first, it put me on edge because in my insecurity I didn't know how to handle it. But eventually, it carried over  into my own self-worth." David doesn't look at Marcy out of fear and vulnerability.

 

"I'd never before met someone who listened to what I was saying and then threw it back at me. My experience in life was that everyone just let me do or say whatever without consequence. But Patrick always called me on my ridiculousness." David finally looks up and sees Marcy smiling.

 

"Yes, Patrick has never been one to back down or enable others. He's honest like that." Marcy adds to the conversation, evidently already enjoying David's being.

 

"He also encourages me to think outside the box. There have been times when I've drawn a line in the sand and he's gently persuaded me to move it." David smiles fondly.

 

"I'm thoroughly against public displays of talent and yet Patrick convinced me that Rose Apothecary should host frequent Open Mic Nights. He's also been known to inspire a compromise or two in me."

 

"He told us about your unwilling stance on compromise." Marcy chuckles and reaches out to grab David's hand. 

 

David wants to retreat, he's clearly shared too much but Marcy won't let him.

 

"Patrick loves that most about you." She whispers.

 

Their food arrives and they immediately start eating. David tries to calm his nerves. This is just breakfast, and yet it feels like a trial.

 

"Tell me more about your life together. I feel like I barely know him anymore." Marcy breaks the silence.

 

"It was Patrick who started our partnership. He came into the store one day and told me I needed help and said he'd be able to do just that. Honestly, I think that was when I really started to fall for him. He didn't ask to join the business he just told me."

 

"I appreciate that about him. He doesn't let me get too much in my head. He takes charge and shows me what needs to be done and how to do it."

 

"Honestly though, your son is the first relationship I've ever had that is equal give and take. Most of the time I was just giving."

 

David falls silent. He realizes he's given way too much information about himself. This is the moment the Brewers are going to tell Patrick he shouldn't be with David, that he's too much.

 

"It's funny you say that. With Rachel, Patrick never took the reins. It was always Rachel making the decisions." Marcy pats David's hand and gives him a smile reminiscent of Patrick.

 

"Really?! I can't imagine Patrick in any other way. I love that he lets me choose which movies or restaurants we will pick from but then has the final say. I love that he sends me little reminders that he's thinking of me. Even though we talk every day and work together, he will still have things delivered to the store for me." David looks up and sees Patrick and Clint leaving Rose Apothecary. He signals Twyla to come over.

 

"Hey Twy, could I get an English Breakfast with a small bit of honey in a to-go cup? Thanks!" David smiles as he orders Patrick's signature morning tea.

 

Marcy just watches and approves.

 

Patrick and his father enter the cafe and immediately approach the booth.

 

"Hope she didn't talk your ear off about me." Patrick greets David with a smile and a kiss as he sits down.

 

"We actually didn't get much into my stories of you Patty," Marcy replies sweetly.

 

"Patty?!" David teases. 

 

"Nope. We are NOT doing Patty." Patrick quotes his boyfriend. "So what did you talk about?"

 

"The Schitt's Creek Patrick. I wanted to know who you are here." Marcy answers, trying to give David a break.

 

At that moment Twyla returns with Patrick's tea and places it in front of him. Patrick turns and gives David a knowing smile before giving him another kiss. 

 

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Twyla smiles.

 

Clint immediately orders his breakfast. Then Twyla looks at Patrick with a knowing smile.

 

"I'll have the waffle with strawberries and whipped cream," Patrick tells Twyla as David grabs his hand.

 

Twyla nods and walks away.

 

"Since when do you like fruit and whipped cream on your waffles?" Marcy asks her son, looking perplexed.

 

"Since David loves strawberries and he usually eats part of my breakfast anyway," Patrick replies, ducking his head but not before giving David a look of pure joy.

 

David looks back, shocked. "I thought I'd changed your mind and convinced you strawberries on waffles were the best creation known to man."

 

"Hardly." Patrick laughs.

 

The rest of breakfast passes with ease. Patrick never moves his body away from David, giving him a solid form to lean on. David appreciates it though he realizes he no longer needs it. Much like with Patrick, David doesn't need to put any defenses up as protection. Being with the Brewers is a safe space.

 

******

 

A few days later Patrick excuses himself from the store with a bank run. He needs a moment to speak with Stevie without David walking in on them. He knows that a bank run will afford him at least an hour before David starts to question where he is. 

 

An hour is just the right amount of time he needs. He just wants to get Stevie’s blessing about asking David to marry him. He wasn’t going to ask the Roses because none of them can keep a secret to save their lives. Therefore, the next level on the David Rose Family Circle is Stevie. 

 

When he had spoken to his mother about it last night, she had suggested he get a family blessing. As a sign of good faith and trust in the relationships, David holds outside of their own. 

 

_ “Patrick, I am just so happy for you and David. It’s clear to me that he is the other half to your heart.” _

 

_ “Thanks, mom. He really is something special. This time I actually feel excited about getting engaged. I’d do it all tomorrow if I could.” _

 

_ “I’m sure he would too.” _

 

_ “No, David would need more time to plan than that. Trust me.” _

 

_ “I don’t know Patty, he’d probably marry you in a courthouse if you asked him to.” _

 

_ “I would never ask that of him. I want him to realize that I am proud of him, of us. I want this to be a celebration. Not feel like a last resort.” _

 

_ “Then you should get the blessing of his family first. Show him that you mean to bring the Roses and the Brewers together. Not just David and Patrick.” _

 

_ “I don’t know. His parents can’t keep a secret for longer than it takes to walk across a room.” _

 

_ “What about his sister?” _

 

_ “She isn’t much better at secrets.” _

 

_ “You said that he has a best friend, what about them? It doesn’t matter who you get the blessing from as long as David considers them his family.”  _

 

_ “I could ask Stevie. Thanks again, mom. I love you.” _

 

_ “And I love you. Take care of him, Patty.” _

 

_ “I will. Talk soon. Love always.” _

 

_ “Talk soon. Love always.” _

 

Patrick steps into the motel lobby. Stevie is flipping through a magazine, obviously bored with her day.

 

"I would've sent you a text, but I didn't want to disrupt you from your job." Patrick quips as he comes to stand in front of the desk.

 

"And stopping in to chat is different how?" Stevie replies, not stopping her perusal of the magazine. 

 

"Well, it's easier to play off as working if someone comes by." Patrick shrugs.

 

"To what do I owe this pleasure, David's Patrick?" Stevie finally looks up and gives a sardonic smile.

 

"David doesn't own me." Patrick balks.

 

"Doesn't he though." Stevie raises an eyebrow in challenge.

 

"Maybe just a little," Patrick finally concedes in a whisper. "Anyway. I came by for a very important chat. It's about David."

 

"If he needs a food intervention I’d rather not come between him and his first love." Stevie deadpans, going back to her magazine.

 

Patrick opens his mouth a few times, struggling to get the words out. Finally, he does and they come out hurried and harsh.

 

"I'm going to ask David to marry me. I wanted your blessing."

 

"Are you sure you're ready for 24/7 David Rose? You sure you can handle it?" Stevie smirks once the words of Patrick's request settle in.

 

"If I didn't think I could, I wouldn't be telling you I want to marry him." Patrick shrugs. Then with a wicked grin, he says, "Besides there's always the text chain."

 

"Oh no! You will not be bringing me into your marriage bed, Brewer!" Stevie waves her hands in mock disdain.

 

"Why? I thought you loved throuples, Pony" Patrick tries to hide his laugh.

 

Stevie doesn't reply, instead, she shakes her head and walks into the back room behind the front desk.

 

"So I have your blessing?" Patrick calls out. He knows that Stevie isn't actually going to reply, but he attempts either way.

 

Stevie comes back out holding a notebook. It is black, much like the one David constantly carries around. She hands it to Patrick.

 

"David gave this to me for safekeeping in case something happened to him. It seems to me it's better suited in your hands now." Stevie states with a shrug. All in one it is her blessing and a dismissal. 

 

Patrick smiles at her and starts back towards the door. He vows to never look inside the book unless necessary and to get Stevie a thank you gift.

 

"Just warn me before you do it. I need to mentally prepare for either outcome." Stevie states, the two make eye contact and silently agree to the arrangement.

 

With that Patrick heads back towards the store. He's feeling even more confident about asking David. He even knew the perfect way to do it. He just had to wait for the rings to come in. They were special order. Nothing but the best for his David.


End file.
